


necktie

by Pares (kormantic)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Haberdashery, Kisses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-29
Updated: 2006-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 06:58:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/732744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kormantic/pseuds/Pares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel refused to look at him, focusing instead on carefully loosening Jack's tie and unbuttoning his collar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	necktie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theemdash](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=theemdash).



Daniel refused to look at him, focusing instead on carefully loosening Jack's tie and unbuttoning his collar. Leaning in, he pressed slow, sucking kisses to Jack's throat, drawing hard, using his teeth.

For long minutes, he decorated Jack's neck with wet suck marks, Jack clenching his fists helplessly, his breath coming ragged. And then he let Jack go, buttoning and straightening Jack's collar and then almost tenderly dragging the knot of Jack's tie back into the hollow of his throat.

He brushed at the shoulder of Jack's navy uniform jacket and gave Jack a bright, false smile.

"Well. There you go."


End file.
